


"You Did What!?"

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: The Fan Series (Web Series 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Wayne Family are positive that they know Jason and everything about him so when they find out that he has a female living with him they're curious to find out more. Jason just wants them to stick their nose out of his business before the certain female get's hurt or worse. The certain female is certain Jason is going to kill her when he finds out what she's done to the bat computer.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

To say that Jason was tired was an understatement,he had been on patrol all night and had decided to go to the cave to wash up before heading home. As he headed into the batcave he heard Damian growl “Tell me how you got in here!” There was a sound which sounded like a slap yet there was no answer. Quickening his pace he made his way into the cave. The sight that met his eyes made his jaw drop before he sprang into action.

Pushing Damian out of the way he quickly undid the ropes binding the girl and hugged her to his body before asking angrily “What the heck you are you doing here?”

The girl looked slight;y embarrassed and hid further behind her fringe “I hacked the bat computer and triangulated the locations that Batman appeared and-”

“Wait,you know this civilian?” Damian asked crossing his arms and staring up at her with contempt.

“Of course I do,she lives with me.” He said this easily,as if it was completely obvious, “Damian you had no right to slap her. Or punch her.”

“Sorry Jason.Also Damian,your brother is right like normal.”

“You told her our identities!?” The voice was knew and belonged to Nightwing who swung into vision and looked the girl up and down.

“SHE lives with me!”Jason shouted again.

“Is she your girlfriend Jaaaay?” Stephanie called down from the roof.

Obviously this was all too much for the poor girl since she crumpled in Jay’s arms.

“Perhaps we should talk upstairs Jason,”Bruce said appearing from the Batcar.

When I wake up I find myself on a sofa my head in a lap,Jason’s to be specific. “Hey sleepy-head,you okay?”

“Where are we? And no my head is killing me.”

“At the Manor.”He answers running a hand through my hair.

“Did you feed Pongo,Mr. And Mrs Darling before you left for patrol?” I ask catching his hand and tracing the lines on it.

“Yeah. What were you doing in the batcave?” He asks bending down and whispering in my ear “If B had found you in there by the time I had gotten there you would’ve been bruised within an inch of your life.”

I let go of his hand abruptly and push his face away from mine and sit up properly while saying “What I did is a surprise and anyway it doesn’t really concern you.” 

I glance around and see to my surprise I’m in Jason’s old room,there are posters of motorcycles and rock bands on the wall and clothes strewn on the floor. “Neat.” I say dryly. Compared to our flat this place is a mess. Swinging my legs from out underneath me I move to the door saying “Before we go I want to meet your family and see whether they really are as annoying as you say they are.”

He grunts a reply,gets up and follows me down the stairs. He leads me down a long winding corridor through a door and into a dining room where his family sits at the table. There are five children and two adults and the room is full of laughter and chatter. 

“Hey B,Selina. This is Meiko-Maemi Mejia, as I said before she lives with me.”

“What?”


	2. Chapter 2

Jason dragged me out of the grand house fuming to say the least. If he were a cartoon character smoke would be steaming out of his nose, I think swinging a leg over his bike and pulling on the red helmet he had gotten for me as a gift. To be honest, Jason didn’t need to react like that, he could’ve just said to Damian that what he had said wasn’t right. Everything had been going well and then Damian had asked what I was to Jason and I had answered “I cook for him,I clean for him,I wash for him,I feed him and sometimes I stitch him up.You could say that I’m his wife only in name.” I had joked while Jason had shifted around uncomfortably turning into the scared yet vulnerable animal that didn’t know how to escape. 

“So basically you're using my brother?” Damian had asked, Jason obviously having enough of our interrogation had grabbed my hand and dragged me out and here we are.

As soon as I let us in I’m greeted by an over-excited Dalmatian and two hungry cats. “Hello baby,” I coo to Pongo bending down and showering him with kisses and scratches, “how’s my baby? You’re a good boy aren’t you ...aren't you?” 

Jason completely ignoring me,stomps off -( **NOT LITERALLY a/n)** \- to the kitchen and the sound of banging and smashing tells me that he has decided to start making the dinner. Leaving Pongo to his devices,the cats to scratch the post I follow Jason to the kitchen,sit down at the island and wait a minute before asking “Are you mad with me?” 

He glances up from filling the pot and glares over at me before saying “What do you think?” I open my mouth to answer his question but he goes on. “Mei! You went off the comms and the next time I hear from you,you’re in the BAT-CAVE! Do you think that I’m mad with you?” 

Ouch! Didn’t think that he was going to be  _ that  _ mad.Hiding myself behind my fringe I whisper pathetically, “What I did was important and if you didn’t want to do any more of B’s errands you would be grateful to me for doing what I did. Heck! I risked my life for this information and all you can you do is glare at me!” I pause for breath before adding. “Talk about being grateful.” I snap glaring at the work top.

He turns around and glares at me before his face breaks out into a smile. “Sorry,that was harsh. It’s just that I get afraid of……… I get afraid of you getting hurt. Especially if it was someone in my family who hurt you. Heck, I’d of killed them.” 

“Hahaha,very funny,we both know that you’d never do that for me.” “WE both know that is not true. Case closed.”


	3. Chapter 3

We eat dinner in silence and as we go about clearing the island there’s a vibe of tension in the room and I guess it’s down to what I said earlier. Yes, it was a bit harsh but some things need to be said especially if what the person has said isn’t true. Pongo shoves his wet nose into my face as I settle down onto the sofa and switch on the TV. 

“Hey Pongo. You love me don’t you? No matter what I say you’ll always love me, won't you?” Perhaps realising that I need some TLC right now he climbs up onto the sofa and rests his head on my lap. 

My childhood wasn’t the best. My ma was the best woman in the world she worked hard to scarpe money together so that we could have a decent meal every night. Not one single month went by without her worrying about the rent. And then she disappeared.I can remember the day as if it was just yesterday  **(a/n- flashbacks are in italics.)**

_ The rain slaps down on the window and the thunder claps causing the girl to hide further underneath the blanket which belongs to her mother. Breathing in shaky breaths she lets the tears pour down her face soundlessly as she shivers with fright. “Where are you mummy?” She whispers curling into a ball so that the cold can no longer seep into her slight body. _

She didn’t come home that night,she never came back. It was my brother who found me in the flat cold,shaking and crying. He looked after me for a while before giving me to social services. And just like that I was being passed around from foster family to foster family.

It’s the shouting that wakes me up. The shouting and heavy breathing of panic,opening my eyes I find Pongo sleeping on my lap and the TV playing at a low volume. Sliding out from underneath Pongo I make my way towards Jason’s room. This happens once in a blue moon. His room is blanketed in darkness,when my eyes have adjusted to the darkness I can see a lump underneath the duvet twisting and turning as if fighting with an invisible foe. Creeping closer I whisper gently “Jason? Jay wake up…..honey it’s a dream,” sitting on the edge of the bed, I gently run my fingers through his hair and wipe the sweat from his forehead.

Gasping for air he bolts upright and stares at the wall his eyes slightly glazed over,inside my heart breaks all over again for him, “Jason? I’m gonna move closer and hug you.” I say moving closer slowly and wrapping my arms around him. Gradually he sags into me,resting his head on my chest and breathing rapidly. “Hey,hey,hey it’s okay.” I whisper rubbing his back and pressing a kiss to my temple not really aware of anything except from making him feel better. I can my feel my top slowly getting wet as tears trickle down his nose and onto my top. Shifting myself so that I’m more comfortable,I carefully run my hand down his face until it’s underneath his eyes and wipe his tears away. “Oh Jason,”I sigh.

It feels like time has stopped as I wipe away his tears and gently run my hands through his hair. “Jace,I’m gonna take you into the living room and put on Lord Of The Rings. Kay?” His head jerks back into my chest painfully, giving a slight nod. I slip out from underneath him and slip an arm underneath his arm and pull him to his feet. Jason is 6 ft. I am 5 ft 2. To say that carrying Jason to the living room is an understatement, by the time I get there I am huffing and puffing. Sighing, we collapse onto the sofa together and I get my phone,put Lord Of The Rings up,attach it  **(a/n the phone you can do that. I don’t have a TV and even I know that)** to the TV and go back to Jason pulling the blanket off the back of the sofa and draping it over us. Pongo joins us and soon we have multiple live water bottles aka Mr. and Mrs Darling. 

“Thanks Mei.” He whispers raggedly laying his head on my shoulder.

“Sure Jace,” I’m so tired that I give into the sleep that has been calling me for over an hour but before I can even shut my eyes Jason is saying, “You know,your the only person who has ever seen me at such a weak point.”

“Oh yeah,what about Rose?” I ask referring to the much-hated-by-me-ex-girlfriend of Jason.

“Nope,”He answers popping the p, “not even Rose and if she had she would probably said ‘Oh, grow a backbone.’ She would never hug me and stay up all night watching Lord Of The Rings with me.”

“That’s harsh,”I growl feeling overly-protective for a minute, “if I ever see her again she’ll know about it.”

Jason huffs out a light laugh,it offends me. Does he think just because I’m small and a computer geek that I can’t look out for myself? Does he think that I’m weak and puny? That hurts. A lot more than I’d like to admit. 

“You’re a good friend.” And that hurts even more. The realisation that to Jason I’ll never be more than a good friend. I knew that. I’ve always known that but I still let myself………..Fall in love with him. At the time, I told myself that I was just having a large bag of last minute hormones. I mean when I moved in with him,I was only nineteen.

I fell in love with him slowly,it was like I was swimming in syrup. I was falling in love with a guy who could never be mine even though I lived with him and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Turning my head I look into the darkness,my heart is thumping and I feel like I’m being swallowed whole by a numbing empty feeling that only appears when I’m quiet and not doing anything **(a/n don’t we all?)** .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sticking with me,like normal please kudos and comment.  
Enjoy life xxx


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up with a stiff neck and cramps in my legs.Jason is nowhere to be seen and the cold air blows in through an empty window. Groaning I stretch my body from head to toes and look around for Pongo. “Pongo? Pongooooooooooo?Where are you?” I walk into the kitchen and see a note on the worktop  **Hey Mei,I’ve taken Pongo out and dropped the cats off at the cattery. Later.** “Idiot.” I mutter audibly,Jason thinks he is being helpful by taking the pets out of the house so that I can work but what he doesn’t realise is that I get lonely. Really lonely sometimes.

I lock the door behind me and start for the stairs since,like normal the elevator is out of commission. Suddenly, a hand comes out of nowhere and is slapped over my mouth while another arm snakes around my waist and pulls me backwards. Struggling I kick and try to scream but to no avail and than something hits me on the side of my head. 

As I sink into darkness the last thing I hear is “Ooops.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When I wake up my mouth is bound with a dirty rag and I’m tied to a chair,a light shines down on me while everywhere else is pitch black. To say I’m scared is an understatement, tears run down my face unchecked and I gag so many times by the time I stop my throat is burning.

Out of the darkness comes a man holding a little army knife he bends down in front of me and says roughly “Okay princess, we’re going to ask you some questions,you answer them correctly and we’ll be kind to you later,you don’t and things won't be so nice.” I nod my head and pulls the rag out of my mouth and asks “Who’s Red Hood?” 

Why did they have to ask that question? I mean it could have been any other question but noooo it had to be that. I shake my head and bite my lip.

“I’ll ask again princess,who’s Red Hood?” I shake my head. He grabs my hand and flips it over so that the palm is facing the ceiling, “Just to let you know, no one can hear you screaming so don’t even bother think about it.” He presses the sharp end down into my skin and than slowly drags through my skin ripping the skin so that blood pours out in a generous flow. “Answer me.” He growls.

“You can go dig a hole and die in it for all I care.” I spit at him rage flaring. He grabs my hair pulls my face down and smashes his knee into my nose. Pain is the only thing I can feel.

“Any last words?”

“Yeah, you kidnapped the wrong girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading. This is the end for now maybe I'll add a bit more later though. Also I'm really sorry that this si so short but on the bright side it's the first story I have ever finished !

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading,please leave kudos and comments.  
xxx


End file.
